


B & T

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	B & T

His name was Barney.

The other was Trickshot.

One was his brother.

The other a mentor.

But they had something in Common.

They both betrayed him.


End file.
